The goals of this project are to detect and accurately describe peri-menopausal mood disorders, explore their pathophysiology and response to pharmacological and environmental manipulation, and to document the relationship between reproductive endocrine change and disorders of mood as a way of further investigating the neurobiology of psychiatric illness. Findings to date include the following: 1) an absence of differential response to TRH stimulation in menopausal depressed patients compared with menopausal controls; 2) elevation of GnRH stimulated FSH and LH secretion in climacteric patients as a product of age but not the presence of irregular menstrual cycles; 3) preliminary evidence of the efficacy of estrogen in the treatment of climacteric mood disorders without somatic symptomatology.